¿Y si fuera ella?
by La Carta Esferica
Summary: Jace Herondale es un soltero que lleva una vida alocada, pero no tendrá más remedio que cambiar si quiere recibir una impresionante herencia. El único problema es que para poder conseguir la herencia tendrá que casarse. ¿Encontrará a la mujer de sus sueños en menos de ocho meses? Clace, Malec y Sizzy.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos y todas los y las lectoras obsesas con Mortal Instruments, estaba yo tranquilamente en casa cuando se me ocurrió una pequeña idea y dije, bueno pues habrá que intentarlo a ver que tal sale y por eso estoy aquí. Evidentemente los personajes no me pertenecen, porque de ser así Malec seguiría junto, Sizzy sería de una pu..ñetera vez oficial y nadie moriría.**

Justo en el centro de la ciudad de la que siempre se ha dicho que nunca duerme, el día amanecía completamente soleado, no se veía ni una simple nube que pudiera turbar la fantástica mañana que se preveía. Pero, al contrario que la mayoría de gente que retomaba sus actividades de lunes, en una casa situada estratégicamente para poder evitar todos los ruidos que se producían en la maravillosa, pero ruidosa Nueva York, había un hombre que seguía pegado a las sábanas y no parecía tener muchas ganas de salir de la cama.

Se encontraba en una habitación espaciosa y poco iluminada, de hecho la única luz que se veía eran los rayos de sol que entraban por la ventana que se había quedado entreabierta. Pero, volviendo al hombre que descansaba plácidamente en la cama, se podía observar que estaba tumbado sobre su pecho, y que la luz solar destacaba su rubio pelo, gran parte del que se encontraba esparcido sobre la almohada, y también que poseía una espalda bastante ancha -lo que indicaba que probablemente practicaba algún deporte-, en la que se podían ver marcas rojas, lo más probable marcas de uña de alguna de sus múltiples conquistas, y se observaba que su piel bronceada contrastaba a la perfección con su rubia melena.

En ese instante se oyó el sonido que producía el timbre de la puerta al ser pulsado, y el chico soltó un gruñido antes de rodar sobre sí mismo y permanecer mirando el techo un buen rato, hasta que se volvió a oír el timbre -en esta ocasión repetidas veces- provocando así que el dolor de cabeza que tenía se intensificara notablemente. Se puso de pie poco a poco para evitar marearse y se encaminó hacia la puerta de la habitación, fue dando tumbos por el pasillo, se agarró a la barandilla de la escalera para evitar sufrir un accidente, hasta que finalmente alcanzó la puerta principal y abrió a los pesados que habían encontrado divertido pasar la mañana molestándole.  
Al abrir la puerta se encontró a dos personas familiares plantadas frente a él.

La primera era una joven alta -aunque quizás esto se debiera a los altos tacones que llevaba-, con una larga, espesa y negra cabellera que caía sobre su espalda como si de una cascada se tratase, y con unos ojos negros que, junto a su pelo, contrastaban con su tez blanquecina y la hacía parecer una modelo. A su lado se encontraba un joven, que parecía mayor, muy parecido a la chica, con pelo negro, una espalda ancha, brazos fuertes y, lo único que los diferenciaba era que el chico tenía los ojos azules en lugar de negros, un azul que recordaba el mar. El rubio enarcó las cejas al reconocer a sus dos amigos más cercanos.

-¿Qué queréis a estas horas?-preguntó con evidente hostilidad.

-Buenos días Jace, yo también me alegro de verte-dijo la chica apartándolo y dirigiéndose al sofá que había en el salón.

-Pasa Isabelle, como si estuvieras en tu casa-murmuró por lo bajo Jace- Buenos días Alec.

-Buenos días- le sonrió el de ojos azules antes de seguir los pasos de su hermana y sentarse en el sofá-¿Qué tal te encuentras?

Jace cerró la puerta y antes de responder cogió una camiseta que tenía tirada por la mesa de la cocina y se la puso.

-Pues estaba mucho mejor hace diez minutos, cuando seguía en mi cama, no se oía ningún ruido en casa, yo estaba soñando con una mujer preciosa y cuando no tenía a mis molestos amigos Lightwood aquí en mi salón haciendo más ruido que un elefante en una cacharrería-les sonrió de forma irónica mientras llevaba ambas manos a su sien para tratar de calmar el dolor que notaba en su cabeza.

-Que malas son las resacas- se mofó Isabelle.

-Tú lo sabes aún mejor que yo- se quedó reflexionando un largo rato Jace- ¿Cómo es que no tienes resaca? ¡Pero si bebiste más que yo!

-Mi querido Jace, eso se llama práctica-sonrió la morena.

-También conocido como una buena dosis de aspirina-intervino su hermano el que parecía divertido con la situación.

-Mmm... Una lástima que no se me haya ocurrido antes-se lamentó Jace- Bien, como supongo que habéis venido a echarme en cara lo que hice o no hice ayer, adelante, ¿Qué pasó?

-¿Quieres la versión normal o la versión obscena, también llamada versión de Isabelle?

-Sorpréndeme.

Los hermanos compartieron una fugaz mirada de complicidad antes de empezar a hablar.

-Lo primero que pasó fue que al llegar al bar te picaste con un tipo, creo que se llamaba... Jordan o algo así, y os hicisteis siete rondas de chupitos, después para acompañar te bebiste cuatro Martini y justo después te lanzaste a la pista de baile.

-Empezaste a bailar-intervino Izzy- Y digo bailar cuando en realidad lo que hiciste era restregarte con una rubia que te dejó un regalo en el cuello-dijo señalando una marca de tono morado que había en la parte derecha del cuello del chico- Tras un buen rato te la llevaste al baño.

-Gol del señor Herondale- sonrió satisfecho con él mismo el rubio.

-Cuando volviste-siguió Isabelle pasando por alto el comentario de su amigo- bailaste con otra chica, a esta no la vimos bien porqué en menos de cinco minutos ya te la habías llevado al cuarto de baño.

-¡Otra más! El jefe está en racha.

-Volviste al campo de batalla-ironizó la chica- Y te llevaste al baño a una castaña que por cierto tenía unas uñas preciosas.

-Oh, seguramente fue ella la que debió dejarme así la espalda-comentó Jace- Bueno, una noche fantástica, ¿Que tal tú Alec? ¿Te llevaste a algún hombre?

-Queremos hablarte de lo de anoche-dijo Alec ignorando completamente su comentario. Le extendió una revista que llevaba en la mano derecha, una revista publicada ese mismo día, en la que la portada era una foto suya y el titular "La bestia vuelve a la carga". Los tres estuvieron un minuto en silencio mientras Jace escrutaba la fotografía con cuidado.

-¿Y bien?

-Esto es horrible. ¡Ese no es mi lado bueno! ¡Todos saben que mi perfil derecho es mejor!-protestó.

Isabelle rodó los ojos y Alec miró incrédulo al chico.

-¡¿Eso es todo?! ¡Destrozan tu reputación y tú te quejas de la foto!

-En realidad Alec, él no tiene reputación-refutó la chica.

Jace los miró entre divertido y cansado.

-Oh, Alec, mi querido e inocente Alec, ¿En que puede afectarme eso?

Justo cuando Alec iba a replicarle el móvil de Jace sonó mostrando que era su abogada la que le estaba llamando.

-Voy a poner el altavoz-dijo mientras los otros dos se acercaban al teléfono- ¿Maia?

-¡JONATHAN HERONDALE!- se escuchó rugir a la chica desde el otro lado-¿¡Has visto las revistas!?

-Lo sé-repuso el chico- Yo hubiera preferido el titular "Cosa sexy ataca de nuevo".

-¡Eres un inmaduro! ¿Sabes lo que acabas de hacer?

-Bueno, no creo que quieras que te cuente lo que hice ¿no?

-¡El juez había dado consentimiento por fin a que heredaras la maldita herencia de tu padre, pero tras ver las revistas se lo ha pensado mejor!-gritó Maia tan fuerte como pudo.

-¡Joder!- gritó Jace el que parecía que había perdido su chulería por un momento. Se derrumbó en el sofá mientras pensaba todo lo que acababa de perder por una maldita noche. Llevaba esperando esa herencia desde que Valentine, su padrastro, había muerto, y llegó a estar tan cerca de conseguirlo...

-Hay una cosa que puedes hacer si quieres la herencia-habló la abogada desde el otro lado, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-¿Que he de hacer? Haré lo que sea por favor- medio suplicó el chico.

-Siéntate porqué esto no te va a gustar nada- tomó aire Maia- El juez ha dicho que, para que puedas quedarte con la herencia, deberás casarte en menos de ocho meses.

El mundo se paró en ese instante, los tres amigos se miraron para comprobar que habían oído bien, que no habían imaginado lo que Maia acababa de decir.

-Pero... ¿No se puede hacer nada más?

-Lo siento playboy, no hay nada que yo pueda hacer créeme, he intentado que cambie de idea pero no he podido- y con esto terminó la llamada.

Jace se llevó las manos a la cabeza, pero esta vez no fue por la resaca.

-Estoy bien jodido.


	2. Chapter 2

**Aquí traigo el segundo capítulo de esta pequeña historia, espero que lo disfrutéis. He de decir que amo escribir las conversaciones entre Clary y Simon, son tan extrañas como las que tenemos mi mejor amigo y yo.**

Clarissa Fray, más conocida como Clary, era una muchacha de unos 21 años, bajita, con unos preciosos ojos verdes, unos rasgos que junto con su pelo rojizo la hacían destacar entre la multitud de su cafetería preferida. Era una gran amante del arte, por este motivo hacía ya tres años que había iniciado sus estudios en esa misma disciplina. La pequeña joven estaba situada en una mesa con poco espacio en la parte más alejada del bullicio que había a esas horas en Java Jones. Una vez más levantó impaciente la mirada para intentar atisbar algún rastro de su amigo, el que llegaba a la quedada con un considerable retraso.

Mientras volvía a bajar su mirada hacia la taza de chocolate caliente que desprendía un agradable humo y estaba delante de ella, al lado de uno de sus muchos blocs de dibujo que usaba para hacer pequeños bocetos, la puerta se abrió con contundencia, haciendo que todo el mundo volviera su cabeza hacia el recién llegado, que después de haberse dado cuenta de que se había pasado empezó a ruborizarse levemente. El joven era bastante alto, tenía un cabello oscuro y un poco rizado por la nuca, a todo esto le acompañaban sus ojos marrones, de un cálido color que poseían la capacidad de tranquilizar a la persona más nerviosa del mundo. Clary, le dirigió una leve sonrisa, ya que por fin había llegado el chico al que había estado esperando durante tanto tiempo. Él se acercó a la mesa, se posó en una silla en frente de ella y le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Buenos días Fray- dijo mientras terminaba de quitarse la chaqueta para así poder acomodarse mejor.

-Llegas tarde- respondió ella frunciendo el ceño- Habíamos quedado aquí hace media hora, he estado sentada aquí sin hacer nada por tu culpa.

-Lo siento, se me había olvidado por completo la hora. Además me he dormido.

-Eso no es escusa Lewis.

-Parece que alguien se ha levantado con el pie izquierdo.

La pelirroja lo miró con cara de pocos amigos y le sacó la lengua para demostrar su disconformidad.

-Oh, me siento halagado de estar presenciando un comportamiento digno de toda una señorita.

-Bueno Simon, yo no soy una señorita así que…

-Ya, puede, pero yo si soy un caballero, y aunque sea solo por eso podrías intentar comportarte cuándo estés conmigo- le sonrió y ella soltó una carcajada.

-Vale Simon, después de eso me he quedado sin ningún argumento.

-Que quieres que te diga, es parte de mi encanto.

-¿Encanto? ¿Desde cuándo el gran Simon Friki Lewis tiene aunque sea una pizca de encanto?- se burló la chica.

-Sabes que ese no es mi segundo nombre ¿Verdad?

-Sí, pero como no me quieres decir cuál es, de momento me contentare con este.

-¡Señorita Fray!-dijo fingiendo haberse sobresaltado- Que usted sea incapaz de notar mis maravillosos atributos masculinos, no significa que el resto de las mujeres puedan resistirse a mí.

-Para que quede claro, tu madre y tu hermana son mujeres, pero al ser de tu familia no cuentan- le miró divertida.

-Bueno, lo sé, pero… ¿Y tu...?

-No, mi madre tampoco, ella es una extensión de tu familia.

Simon la miró enfurruñado, y hizo un puchero.

-Si lo miras así ninguna mujer ha notado todavía mis encantos.

Clary se rió y se acercó a darle un abrazo de consuelo a su amigo.

-Sabes que solo estaba bromeando-le dijo- Seguro que cualquier mujer en su sano juicio se fijaría en ti.

.Bueno-dijo pensativo- Eso no lo sé, pero por lo menos he cumplido mi objetivo, que era animarte-le dirigió una de sus más brillantes sonrisas- Bien, y ahora podrías explicarme, ¿porque me llamaste con tanta urgencia?

Clary, por fin recordó el motivo de haber quedado con su mejor amigo así que se separó de él y se agachó para poder coger una pequeña mochila que había llevado con ella. Abrió la bolsa y de esta sacó un gran bloc de dibujo y lo situó de forma estratégica delante de Simon.

-Ya veo, una libreta, ¿Me has hecho venir aquí porqué te has comprado una libreta?

-Idiota-le golpeó suavemente el hombro al mismo tiempo que inconscientemente una sonrisa asomaba a su rostro- Ábrela anda.

Simon hizo lo que la chica le pedía y empezó a hojear cuidadosamente la libreta que le había cedido la chica. En ella se veían distintos dibujos de paisajes variados, un prado, una playa, una casita de campo. Todos ellos mostraban la gran capacidad que la chica tenía para plasmar en el papel todo lo que imaginaba o veía, y por ese mismo motivo Simon no se sorprendió a cada dibujo que iba mirando.

-Muy bonitos todos, pero supongo que lo querrías no es una crítica de arte mía ¿cierto? Porque ya sabes que no se me da muy bien.

-¿Están bien verdad?-preguntó ansiosa la chica esperando a que su amigo asintiera con la cabeza-¡Pues mi profesor ha decidido que no! ¡Que no son lo bastante realistas, que no expresan sentimientos!

Simon rió levemente, siempre le divertía en gran manera ver como esa pequeña pelirroja era capaz de enfadarse de tal forma para después explotar como una olla a presión sin ningún tipo de control.

-¿Te estás riendo de mí?-le miró visiblemente enfadada.

-Nunca me reiría de ti Clary-dijo mientras intentaba recuperar la compostura- Solo me hace gracia la situación.

Clary lo miraba aún enfadada, y intentaba encontrar algún atisbo de mentira o burla en los ojos marrones del chico.

-Está bien-suspiró con fuerza. Por más que quisiera le era muy difícil seguir enfadada con Simon durante mucho tiempo-Necesito un descanso de todo, de mi madre, las clases, los profesores…

Simon miró a su amiga mientras una idea empezaba a aflorar en su mente.

-Clary, ¿Sabes que podríamos hacer?-pregunto esperando una negativa por respuesta.

Clary lo miró a los ojos y comprendió lo que Simon estaba pensando.

-Nos vamos de fiesta esta noche-dijo con voz firme la joven.

-Exacto… oye, ¿Por qué me robas las ideas?

-Es algo innato, es parte de mi encanto-dijo tratando de imitar su voz.

-Ja, ja, muy graciosa-se quedó callado- Bien, ¿Y cuál es el plan?

-Nos vamos a Pandemonium.

-Y, ¿Cómo piensas entrar?-la miró un poco escéptico.

-Porqué mi madre es amiga del dueño.

-¿Quién es el dueño?

Clary se giró y sonrió hacia su amigo.

-El magnífico y brillante Magnus Bane.

-OH, no, él otra vez no-gimió lastimeramente Simon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Buenas a todos, he vuelto, lo sé, con mucho retraso pero eso no puedo remediarlo, aquí traigo el tercer capítulo y solo decir que para los fans del magnífico y sexy brujo Magnus Bane y de su apuesto cazador de sombras hay una sorpresa preparada en los próximos capítulos y que espero que os guste tanto como a mí. Por supuesto los personajes no son míos y bla, bla, bla… Adelante con la historia. P.D. Amo la chulería de Jace.**

Desde la cocina llegaban sonidos de platos rotos al estrellarse contra el suelo, sillas tumbadas y pequeños gritos de rabia y frustración de un furioso Jace, quien realizaba repetidamente las anteriores acciones bajo la atenta mirada de sus amigos. Alec e Isabelle miraban a Jace con expresión cansada, lo más probable era que, de no haberse encontrado su amigo en semejante situación hubieran empezado o a reír o bien a gritarle a causa de su rabieta de niño pequeño.

-¡Jace, ya vale!-gritó Alec antes de que el otro empezara a arrojar vasos al suelo para hacer compañía a los trozos de plato.

-Sí Jace, a este paso te vas a quedar sin vajilla-intervino Isabelle.

El rubio se acercó a la mesa y tras levantar una silla se sentó junto a sus amigos. Apoyó la cabeza en sus brazos y bufó varias veces.

-Tranquilízate hombre-pidió Isabelle- Parece que vayas a parir.

-Eres peor que Isabelle cuando le llegan sus crisis de ropa-murmuró Alec ganándose así una mirada de hastío de su hermana.

-¿Como voy a tranquilizarme? Ya me gustaría veros en mi lugar, estoy seguro de que entonces esto no os haría tanta gracia.

-Bueno Jace, como ya habrás podido comprobar ninguno de nosotros dos tiene que casarse para tener dinero de una vez.

-A Dios gracias-la miró Jace fingiendo cara de susto- Pobre de tu marido

-¿Que insinúas rubito?-preguntó la morena con una ceja enarcada- Te puedo asegurar que él lo disfrutaría mucho y que no se quejaría en ningún momento.

-¡Vale! Creo que ya es suficiente-trató de hacerles callar el mayor.

-¿Qué te pasa Alec? ¿Te sientes incómodo cuando hablamos de sexo?

-No es eso, solo que no es muy agradable enterarse de la vida sexual de tu propia hermana...

-¿Ah no? Porque yo estoy totalmente seguro de que a ella no le molestará en absoluto contarnos todo lo que es capaz de hacer y con el máximo detalle posible.

-Jace, deja de cambiar el tema de una vez-dijo serio Alec- Siempre haces lo mismo, huyes de los problemas y para hacerlo usas esa actitud de chulo de playa que a nadie le gusta excepto a las tontas con las que te acuestas.

-Vaya Alec, eso ha sido muy profundo... Pero sigo sin saber a qué te refieres.

-Eres imposible-murmuró Isabelle.

-Pues volviendo a tu pequeño problema...-comenzó Alec.

-Oye Alec, me ofendes, yo no tengo nada pequeño y si no te lo crees te lo puedo demostrar ahora mismo, se que te mueres de ganas por verlo...

-¡Jace!-gritó el moreno ante la sugerencia de aquel sinvergüenza del que, por desgracia, era amigo- Por Dios, tomate esto en serio, ¿No quieres la herencia?

-Alec, es evidente que si la quiere, lo que le pasa es que es imposible que alguien quiera casarse con él.

-Isabelle, cualquier mujer del mundo estaría feliz de poder acercarse a mi maravilloso cuerpo aunque fuera solo por dos segundos-dijo mientras se señalaba de arriba a abajo.

-Sí, pero solo para poder pegarte un buen golpe en los huevos.

-Ya van otra vez...-murmuró Alec antes de apartar su mirada de ellos.

-Ah, así que confiesas que te mueres de ganas de tocarme la entrepierna.

-Sí, pero solo con unas botas con tacón de aguja.

-Me encanta el sexo con el calzado aún puesto-le sonrió el chico- No sé porqué pero me parece excitante.

-¿Si? Pues, ¿Sabes que me gusta a mi?

-¡Callaos los dos!-gritó un harto Alec.

-Uh, parece que alguien está en sus días del mes-comentó Jace.

-Alec cuantas veces he de decírtelo, no tengas vergüenza, si te hace falta una compresa solo has de pedírmelo.

-Sois idiotas. Los dos-se quejó- Venga Jace, te vamos a ayudar.

-¿Vamos?

-¿De verdad?-replicaron al mismo tiempo el rubio y la chica.

-Sí, vamos-remarcó Alec mirando a su hermana- a ayudarte. Lo primero que necesitas es organizarte, tienes unos 248 días para encontrar una mujer con valor suficiente para compartir el resto de su vida contigo.

-No será muy difícil, solo he de mirar a una chica a los ojos y decirle hola para que caiga rendida a mis pies.

-Quizás eso sea por tu mal aliento-intervino Isabelle- Bueno, entonces nos vamos de fiesta ¿No?

-¿A buscar un buen mozo? ¿O a la gran Isabelle Lightwood no le hace falta buscar a nadie?-preguntó Jace.

-Si fuera solo un mozo...-sonrió de forma pícara.

-Bien Jace, empieza la búsqueda-anunció Alec al mismo tiempo que se ponía de pie.

-Me siento George Clooney, aunque claro, mucho más sexy-comentó el rubio.

-Sigue soñando Jace, es imposible llegar a ser tan sexy como Clooney.

-Oh, viciosilla, no sabía que te gustaban los hombres mayores.

-Mientras sepan mover la cadera me da igual la edad que tenga-guiñó el ojo la chica- Ahora vámonos, hay que llegar pronto para encontrar a tu futura victi...quiero decir esposa.

-Sigo sin saber porque me junto con vosotros.

-Estás loco por mí.

-No tienes más amigos.

-Era una pregunta retórica-gruñó el mayor.

Jace se acercó a su armario para coger su cazadora y las llaves antes de ir hacia la puerta.

-¡Nos vamos de caza!-gritó como una niña histérica lo haría delante de su ídolo. Y con una última sonrisa salió por la puerta en dirección a la primera discoteca que encontraran.


	4. Chapter 4

**Y por fin aquí está el cuarto capítulo. Sé que he tardado y lo siento, pero los exámenes me han tenido encerrada en mi habitación, espero que este capítulo compense. Sé que la mayoría de capítulos son cortos y es porque no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir pero en esta ocasión espero que estéis conformes con la extensión del capitulo. ¡Adelante con la historia!**

Era una noche fría y frente a la discoteca más popular de la ciudad_, Pandemonium_, se agolpaba una fila inmensa de gente que trataba de entrar al local. Muchos de ellos estaban aburridos por la larga espera mientras que muchos otros estaban emocionados y en su mirada se veía un pequeño rayo de esperanza por si en algún momento pudieran llegar a entrar y disfrutar así de una noche con sus amigos más cercanos.

Al final de esta larga cola de gente una pequeña muchacha se asomaba fijándose en la larga multitud de personas que había y se dirigió hacia la zona en la que estaba el guardia de seguridad, arrastrando tras de ella a un tímido Simon. Por primera vez en su vida, y dependiendo de esa noche quizás la última, Clary se había vestido de una forma que se podía definir femenina, o de fiesta. Se había puesto un vestido verde, no muy corto, pero tampoco era muy largo, que conseguía resaltar su ya de por sí llamativo pelo, e incluso se había puesto unos zapatos con un poco de tacón para aumentar su altura y también se había atrevido a maquillarse un poco.

Por supuesto había intentado que Simon cambiara su estilo de vestir aunque fuera solo por una noche, pero el cabezota de su mejor amigo no había consentido quitarse su camiseta con una de sus típicas frases ni sus pantalones vaqueros, anchos y mucho menos sus converse. Lo único que había conseguido hacer era que el chico llevara una chaqueta de cuero encima de su camiseta, que se quitara sus gafas y llevase lentillas para así resaltar sus ojos marrones, y que se hiciera algo diferente en el pelo, es decir que intentase parecerse aunque fuera lo más mínimo a un típico joven de su edad.

Ambos se plantaron frente al segurata y esperaron a que este les prestara atención.

-¿Sí?

-Estamos buscando a Magnus Bane.

-El señor Bane es un hombre muy ocupado-dijo con cara seria-A no ser que hayan quedado con ustedes o los conozca no les recibirá.

-Dígale que Clarissa Fray ha venido a verle.

El guardia de seguridad hizo un gesto con la cabeza y aún no muy convencido envió a su compañero a hablar con el hombre en cuestión. Los dos amigos se quedaron en la puerta mirando como el segurata decidía quien pasaba y quien no, a la mayoría de los que estaban en la fila les negaba la entrada. Durante todo el tiempo que estuvieron allí plantados el guardia solo dejó pasar a tres grupos de amigos, uno de ellos estaba compuesto por varias chicas que no dejaban de reír a pleno pulmón y a gritar como histéricas, el segundo era un grupo de cuatro chicos que parecía que ya habían bebido suficiente, y en el tercero habían tres personas a las que no llegaron a ver bien pero que hubieran jurado que eran dos chicos, uno moreno y otro rubio, y una joven morena. Mientras estaban distraídos mirando a la gente el guardia abrió la cinta y les indicó que pasaran.

-El señor Bane está por la zona de la barra.

Clary asintió y empezó a andar, arrastrando siempre detrás de ella a Simon, por un amplio pasillo con luz de neón. A medida que se acercaban a la zona de discoteca el volumen de la música iba aumentando hasta que, al llegar finalmente al local en sí, el ruido era tan intenso que parecía que sus oídos les iban a estallar o bien a empezar a sangrar. La sala estaba repleta de gente que bailaba apelotonada en el centro de la pista, la gran mayoría de ellos con vasos medio llenos, o ya vacíos del todo, en sus manos. La pelirroja empezó a mover su cabeza hacia todos los lados, sin dejarse ningún rincón, tratando de localizar una cabeza llena de purpurina.

-Sigo sin entender porque, de todos los lugares que hay en la ciudad a los que podríamos haber ido, teníamos que venir aquí precisamente a buscar al señor Brillitos-gritó Simon tratando de hacerse oír por encima de la estridente música.

-Simon deja de quejarte de una vez y ayúdame a buscar a Magnus-replicó la chica.

El joven asintió a regañadientes y imitó a la chica, mirando a su alrededor en busca del extravagante hombre, y aunque no era fácil ver nada entre toda la gente que había ahí finalmente consiguió localizarlo.

-Clary, allí-dijo señalando hacia la barra en la que se acumulaba una buena cantidad de gente que trataba de pedir su bebida para poder coger una cogorza que los dejara tumbados en el suelo.

La pelirroja se puso de puntillas y siguió la dirección que le había señalado su amigo para intentar ver algún resquicio del dueño del lugar. Finalmente lo vio, sentado en la barra y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se veía a Magnus Bane, un hombre alto, con las puntas del pelo azules-posiblemente había vuelto a teñírselas hacía poco tiempo-, y por supuesto su seña característica, iba lleno de purpurina. El hombre se giró hacia ellos y entonces Clary pudo ver que no había cambiado su estrambótico estilo de vestir, una camisa abierta, que se podría haber considerado decente de no ser por los brillos que llevaba y unos pantalones de los que no se podía definir el color, pero -y por más increíble que esto pareciera- no era su ropa lo que más destacaba, sino que eran sus ojos, amarillos y como los de un gato, que resaltaban en su rostro asiático. La pelirroja sonrió ante su visión y arrastró a su acompañante hasta donde el dueño del local se encontraba.

-¡Magnus!-gritó con alegría la joven cuando llegó frente a él.

-¡Mi pequeña Clarissa!-respondió igual de entusiasmado que ella y con una sonrisa aun más grande mientras le daba un abrazo.

-¿Cómo estás?

-Maravilloso, como de costumbre-dijo mirando por encima de su hombro-Veo que has venido con tu amigo Silvestre.

-Simon.

-Que más da-dijo tratando de restarle importancia- Te dejaré quedarte con la condición de que no te pase lo de la última vez.

-Ah, pero, ¿Qué pasó algo?-preguntó Clary intentando ocultar una sonrisa.

-Oh ya lo creo, aquí tu amigo se lo pasó muy bien, incluso puede que tenga ganas de hacerlo otra vez.

-No tranquilo, creo que despertarse tumbado en el sofá de tu casa sin camiseta y con marcas sospechosas en el cuello es una experiencia que no se puede ni repetir ni superar.

Clary comenzó a reír al recordar la cara con la que su amigo había acudido cuando, al día siguiente, se acercó a ella para contarle lo que le había pasado.

-Tomad una copa, ¡Invita la casa!-les guiñó el ojo- ¿Te apuntas Serafín?

-No gracias pero creo que esta música me está produciendo un dolor de cabeza así que iré al baño un momento-y mientras Magnus se dirigía a hablar con su empleado Simon se acercó a Clary y añadió- Además, después de la última vez no me fio de lo que puede llegar a poner en esos vasos.

-¡Te he oído!-le gritó con una mueca el asiático cuándo Simon ya estaba adentrándose en la multitud.

-Magnus, ¿Sabe él que esa noche no pasó nada?-preguntó la chica con curiosidad.

-No, pero tampoco creo que sea muy importante, además eso no daña ni perjudica a nadie-respondió con un gesto con la mano para quitarle relevancia-¡Eh! ¡Jordan! Cuando lo tengas se lo sirves a la señorita ¿Vale?

Un chico atractivo los miró desde detrás de la barra y asintió con la cabeza.

-Clary cariño, espero que lo disfrutes y confío en que no te importe que vaya a pasearme entre la gente.

-No tranquilo, ve. Yo esperaré a que Simon decida volver.

-Gracias, es que como comprenderás aun no he encontrado con quien divertirme esta noche y…-dejó la frase en el aire a la vez que esbozaba una traviesa sonrisa.

-Pero mira que estás enfermo-rió la chica-¡Por lo menos esta vez intenta no liarte con dos que sean pareja!

-¡No te prometo nada!-y tras eso se encaminó a la zona donde estaban bailando la mayoría de los presentes dispuesto a encontrar a alguien capaz de entretenerle.

* * *

Simon llegó a la puerta del baño, después de haber tenido que hacer toda clase de maniobras para evitar que los borrachos que había por allí le lanzaran el vaso encima, y la abrió con impaciencia.

Una vez dentro se relajó considerablemente ya que allí dentro no se oía la música que le perforaba la cabeza una y otra vez. El baño era más amplio de lo habitual para un baño de discoteca, y estaba limpio, lo que era más extraño todavía. Las paredes tenían losas blancas y azules alternadas, un lavabo automático y una gran variedad de cabinas individuales en las que, presumiblemente, había un retrete. Si se seguía mirando alrededor se podía ver también una pecera adosada a la pared y, inconscientemente, Simon sonrió, ya que era muy típico de Magnus el tener semejantes ideas.

El chico se acercó al lavabo para lavarse las manos y echarse un poco de agua fresca en la cara y mientras lo hacía la única puerta que estaba cerrada se abrió y de la cabina salió un joven alto, moreno, con la mirada de alguien que no sabía que estaba haciendo allí, no en el baño, sino en la discoteca en general. Simon se identificó con el chico inmediatamente y esa sensación solo aumentó cuando el muchacho sacó su teléfono móvil, se apoyó en una columna sintiéndose incómodo y empezó a jugar.

-Tu tampoco sabes porque estás aquí ¿No?-dijo Simon mirando al chico en el reflejo del espejo.

-Bueno, si sé porque, pero…-respondió con una voz grave que no estaba en sintonía con la inocencia que reflejaban sus ojos.

-Te entiendo demasiado bien-le lanzó una mirada simpática.

-¿Ah, sí?-levantó la mirada del aparato que tenía en las manos- ¿Estás evitando a alguien y por eso te escondes aquí?

-Pues la verdad es que sí, me estoy escondiendo del amo del local.

-¿Por qué? ¿Quiere echarte?-preguntó curioso.

-No, aunque yo preferiría que fuera eso-respondió, y al ver la mirada de confusión en el rostro de su interlocutor se apresuró a añadir- Magnus es muy simpático y todo lo que se dice de él es cierto, pero es un depravado sexual.

-Me recuerda a mi amigo Jace-sonrió levemente el chico.

-Y a que lo adivino, es de él de quien te estás escondiendo.

-Sí…bueno, de él no, quiero decir no solo de él, aunque principalmente sí.

-Parece que no lo tienes muy claro.

-No es eso, es solo que…-dijo con la mirada perdida- Jace es también un obseso del sexo, pero yo no huyo de él, sino de lo que consigue provocar cuando se rodea de mujeres.

-Ya veo.

-Además mi hermana también está aquí y no quiero ver cómo va con un tío y luego con otro, sencillamente me resulta incomodo.

-Uh, eso es aún peor, sé de lo que hablas, yo también tengo una hermana-dijo el castaño- ¿Y no estás haciendo tu función de hermano protector?

-No, porque ella sabe cuidarse sola y además a los idiotas con los que va solo los usa para un…

-¿Revolcón?

-Precisamente eso.

Simon asintió y miró el reloj.

-Creo que será hora de que deje de hacerme el desaparecido y tenga que ir a buscar a mi amiga.

-Yo tendré que hacer lo mismo-lanzó un suspiro.

-Ha sido un placer compartir mis penas contigo esto…-dijo tendiendo la mano hacia él.

-Alec. Alec Lightwood-le devolvió el apretón de manos- Lo mismo digo…

-Simon Lewis.

-Bien Simon, espero que salgas de aquí sin que te hayan violado o acosado.

-Gracias-le sonrió- Y yo espero que llegues a casa si tener que deshacerte de alguna de las mujeres que persiguen a tu amigo-dijo mientras abría la puerta y, una vez más, la música llenaba su cabeza- ¡Adiós!-gritó por encima del molesto ruido en dirección a Alec.

-¡Adiós!-respondió este antes de perderse entre la multitud.

Entonces Simon alzó la mirada intentando avistar una cabellera roja y al no hacerlo se dirigió hacia la barra que había sido el último sitio donde la había visto.

* * *

Clary se había quedado sentada en el taburete a la espera de que el atractivo camarero-o barman- le sirviera lo que fuera que Magnus había pedido para ella. Mientras tanto se dedicó a observar a las-supuestamente- personas que había a su alrededor. En la pista no se podía ver nada, era imposible distinguir entre pies, manos, brazos o cualquier otra parte del cuerpo de una persona, pero lo que se veía por encima de todo era como cinco chicas-del grupito de histéricas de la entrada- movían sus cabezas como locas y el pelo les salía en todas direcciones golpeando a cuantos tenían cerca.

En una esquina un poco más alejada de las peligrosas amigas, había una morena bailando sin ningún complejo junto a dos chicos que eran incapaces de apartar la mirada de ella, y Clary no podía culparlos ya que la joven llevaba un vestido tan corto que no podía ser legal.

Jordan se acercó a ella y la sacó de sus cavilaciones para darle, por fin. Su bebida.

-Aquí tienes-le dedicó una sonrisa.

-¿Qué es?

-Lo siento pero tengo instrucciones del jefe de que no te puedo decir nada.

Clary miró la copa y al pensar en lo que podía haber ahí dentro un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, así que aparto la bebida de delante de ella pero al hacerlo-gracias a que era un poco patosa- derramó un poco de la bebida sobre su ropa. Tras soltar unas cuantas maldiciones buscó en su bolso los pañuelos que estaba segura de llevar, pero claro, como cada vez que se necesita algo, era lo último que podía encontrar. Empezó a sacar todos los trastos que llevaba con ella y dejó su móvil-un Iphone- sobre la barra y se apresuró a secarse la mancha.

-¡Hey barman!-se oyó una voz potente y masculina junto a ella.

La chica alzó la mirada y se encontró con uno de los hombres más atractivos que había visto nunca. Tendría seguramente su misma edad o cercana, era rubio, con aspecto de depredador, que alternaba su mirada entre su móvil y el camarero que aún no le había atendido y tenía una sonrisa asomándole en la comisura de la boca. El rubio se giró hacia la derecha, donde ella estaba mirándole atentamente.

-¿Quieres que te firme una foto?-preguntó pronunciando un poco más su sonrisa.

-¿Perdón?-replicó la chica pillada por sorpresa.

-Digo que como se ve que no puedes apartar tu mirada de este cuerpazo, si quieres una foto mía-la miró de arriba abajo- Y yo que pensaba que las tontas eran las rubias.

-¿Tu quien te crees chulo de playa?

-Oh, la chica tiene garras, quizás pueda ignorar ese pequeño fallo inicial.

-Una lástima que yo no pueda ignorar tu idiotez.

-No me digas, ahora es cuando me pegas una bofetada.

-Puedo hacer más cosas que pegarte una bofetada.

-¿Eso es una proposición?

-No, es una amenaza así que más te vale apartarte de aquí.

-Lamento no poder cumplir con eso, pero tengo curiosidad por una cosa y creo que tú me la podrías solucionar-fingió pararse a reflexionar-¿Cómo sois las pelirrojas en la cama?

-Vete a la mierda cerdo.

-¿Ya podemos usar apodos? Bien tú serás... Chuki, porque eres pequeña y tienes mala leche. A mí me puedes llamas, cosa sexy o bollito bomboncito, como prefieras.

Clary estaba a punto de girarse y darle una buena patada al chico, pero la repentina llegada de su amigo le hizo cambiar de idea.

-Vámonos Simon-dijo mientras cogía un teléfono que había sobre la barra y volvía a dirigirse al rubio-Tienes suerte de que me vaya porque un segundo más y te hubiera dejado estéril.

-Mm… Me encantan las chicas con carácter-le guiñó el ojo antes de acercarse y coger el otro teléfono que había para ir alejándose poco a poco- ¡Adiós pelirroja!

Simon, que acababa de llegar miraba a su amiga con cara pensativa.

-¿De qué conozco yo a ese chico…?-preguntó a nadie en particular.

-Vámonos-repitió la pelirroja.

-¿Y no te despides de Magnus?

-Está ocupado-dijo Clary indicando hacia una zona de la pista.

Simon siguió con la mirada la zona que Clary le indicaba y vio a Magnus hablando con el chico con el que él se había encontrado en el baño.

-Pobre chaval-dijo volviendo a mirar a Clary- Bueno Fray, se puede decir que la noche no ha tenido mucho éxito ¿no?

-Cállate Simon.

* * *

Magnus se había rendido. Llevaba toda la noche buscando y no había encontrado a nadie que cumpliera todos sus requisitos, ni un hombre ni una mujer, parecía que ese día no había ido nadie de provecho a su club.

Estaba ya dirigiéndose de nuevo a la barra para hablar con Clary cuando chocó con un despistado joven que derramó unas gotas en su camisa al colisionar. Magnus miró su ropa y después se fijó en el chico. Era alto, tenía porte de atleta y si no lo era se mantenía muy bien en forma ya que esa ropa que llegaba abarcaba y denotaba todos y cada uno de los músculos del chico. Su cabello era negro, más bien azabache, y caía levemente sobre su frente y sus ojos eran azules, pero no un azul típico, ese azul era diferente a los que Magnus había visto anteriormente. En ellos se reflejaba inocencia que solo se veía acentuada por el sonrojo que el chico tenía.

-Lo…lo siento, no quería...-tartamudeó el joven.

-No pasa nada-le dijo dirigiéndole una sonrisa que solo hizo que aumentar e rubor de su rostro-Igual iba a deshacerme de esta ropa, solo me has hecho un favor.

-De verdad que lo siento-susurró el joven mientras bajaba la mirada al suelo.

-No escondas esos preciosos ojos azules-le pidió-Por cierto soy Magnus.

-¿Tu eres el dueño del bar?-preguntó volviendo a enfocar los ojos en su cara.

-Sí, ese soy yo, ¿Por qué?

-Oh, nada, simple curiosidad.

-Yo tengo curiosidad por otra cosa, ¿Has venido con alguien?-preguntó sin rodeos.

-Sí, estoy con…-dijo mientras dos jóvenes se dirigían hacia él.

-Ale, nos vamos-dijo el rubio que arrastraba a una chica morena que no dejaba de quejarse.

-Em... bueno… esto, adiós.

-Adiós guapo-le guiñó el ojo Magnus mientras guardaba su nombre en la memoria.

-¡Alec, has ligado!-gritó la chica.

-Vayámonos-dijo un totalmente rojo Alec acompañando a los otros dos a la salida y dejando a un sonriente Magnus al que no se le iba a olvidar el nombre ni el rostro del chico.


	5. Chapter 5

**Y por fin vengo con el siguiente capítulo, adelante matadme, os dejo hacerlo. El problema es que no encontraba momento para escribirlo ni tampoco motivación, así que pensé que sería mejor esperarme cierto tiempo para ver que conseguía, pero tampoco estoy muy satisfecha con lo que ha salido… En fin, pido perdón por que sea tan corto pero es que necesitaba dejar este capítulo justo ahí. **

Clary se encaminó a la salida más cercana, apartando a su paso a cualquier persona que hubiera, sin mirara si golpeaba a alguien o no lo hacía, y con más velocidad de la normal, obligando así a su mejor amigo a darse prisa por seguirla. Ambos iban pensando en la misma persona, el chico que estaba en la barra, del que se habían separado hacía prácticamente dos minutos. La única diferencia era que Simon no dejaba de reflexionar acerca de la cara de aquel joven, para tratar de averiguar quién demonios era el chico aquel, no dejaba de pensar en cuanto le sonaba, en que le recordaba a alguien pero que por desgracia, y por su mala memoria también, no podía ubicarlo en ese momento. Pero sin embargo Clary no dejaba de pensar en aquel chico por motivos que no podían ser más diferentes. Aquel chico se había comportado como un idiota, algo que probablemente definía perfectamente al chico, cuando había llegado, la pelirroja se había llevado una buena impresión de él, era guapo, con una perfecta figura de atleta, un pelo rubio brillante que caía suavemente sobre su frente y una sonrisa que era capaz de encandilar a cualquier mujer en su sano juicio, fuera de la edad que fuera.

Pero toda esta fachada perfecta con la que había aparecido cayó por si sola cuando el individuo, un completo sinvergüenza desde su punto de vista, decidió abrir su maravillosa boca, y lo hizo para empezar a soltar todas las tonterías que le pasaran por la cabeza. Probablemente esa técnica le solía servir con la primera chica que se cruzara por delante, per por eso trató de impresionarla con esa cara de el chico malo irresponsable, pero a ella solo la irritaba y le provocaba ganas de estamparle su zapato en la cara de ese rubio. Cuanto más pensaba en él, su humor empeoraba, y con ello su velocidad a la hora de andar.

-¡Clary!-jadeó Simon detrás de ella-¿Te estás entrenando para alguna carrera y no me has dicho nada?

-No-respondió con cara agria y haciendo una mueca poco agradable.

-Oye-rompió el silencio que se había instalado entre ellos durante el camino hacia el coche- ¿Quién era el tío que estaba a tu lado?

Clary le lanzó una mirada asesina antes de girarse hacia delante y seguir caminando hasta el coche. Era evidente que su amigo no sabía cómo se había comportado aquel chico y que tampoco tenía idea de lo que le había dicho, pero aún así no pudo evitar enfadarse con él. Simon la miró perplejo y tras hacer una mueca la siguió hasta el vehículo.

-Vaya vaya, pero si es mi pelirroja preferida-se oyó una voz socarrona y por desgracia conocida para la pelirroja cerca de la zona en la que se encontraban los dos amigos. Clary miró detrás de ellos para confirmar si sus sospechas eran ciertas y la voz pertenecía a quien ella creía y justo en ese instante el mundo le cayó encima.

-¿Qué narices quieres ahora idiota?

-Cuanta hostilidad veo por aquí- rió el rubio quien en esta ocasión no iba solo, estaba acompañado de dos personas más, un chico y una chica- No sé si me he presentado antes pero me llamo Jace, ¿Y tú eres?

-Alguien que puede partirte la cara con solo un movimiento-respondió mordazmente.

-Eso es cierto-añadió Simon que se había quedado un poco extrañado por la reacción de su mejor amiga.

-Por fin una chica lista-habló la joven que iba con él, la que se había acercado junto con el otro chico, donde estaban. Ahora que les daba la luz los dos acompañantes del insolente rubio reconocieron al chico que había estado hablando con Magnus y a una chica morena alta y con un vestido un tanto…fresco.

-Hola Alec, veo que sales perfectamente de ahí-le sonrió el castaño.

-Hey Simon, tú también te has salvado esta vez.

-Alec-dijo la chica mirándole con cara de incredulidad- No me digas que esta noche has ligado con dos y no me has dicho nada. ¡Estoy tan orgullosa de ti! Cada vez nos parecemos más.

-Eso no es bueno Alec, tu hermana es una salida mental, y si sigues sus pasos terminarás muy mal.-fingió sermonearle.

-Porque tú eres un gran ejemplo ¿verdad rubio?

-Hey pelirroja tranquilízate que por ahora la cosa no iba contigo, aunque si quieres te puedo mostrar si soy un salido mental o no-le guiñó el ojo- Y creo que ya te he dicho mi nombre pero te lo repito por si acaso, soy Jace.

- ¿Y a mí me importa por...?

-Esta chica me cae bien, no le gustas y eso es muy buena señal.

-Cállate Izzy.

Clary volteó hacia el coche y se plantó en frente de la puerta del copiloto.

-Simon vámonos.

-Hey chica, ¿te vas con el cara de rata y te dejas a este bombón aquí esperando?

-Jace...-le advirtió Alec.

-Mira chulo-lo encaró sin ningún miedo- Primero, mi amigo se llama Simon y no tiene cara de rata, y segundo aunque fueras el último hombre en la tierra antes me haría lesbiana a tener que acercarme a ti.

-Si te haces lesbiana, ¿Me dejarás mirar cómo te lías con otra tía? Ah, te puedo recomendar una, mira si te liaras con Isabelle estaría muy bien.

-Estoy de acuerdo-murmuró Simon llevándose por eso una mirada asesina de su compañera.

-Eres imposible.

-Lo sé imposible de resistir, es algo que me suelen decir, es innato.

-Simon, al coche, ya.

-Oído cocina-respondió el chico antes de abrir el vehículo y entrar en él- Bueno esto...adiós.

-Adiós chico rata.

-Adiós.

-Nos vemos Simon.

-Por cierto pelirroja-se acercó a la puerta del copiloto- aún no me has dicho tu nombre.

-Ni pienso hacerlo, nunca- y tras eso el coche arrancó, llevándose a un todavía pensativo Simon y a una pelirroja que tenía su cara del mismo tono que su pelo.

-Bueno Jace, te han dejado colgado, esa chica no te quiere ver ni de lejos-sonrió la morena.

-Todavía no Izzy, pero dame tiempo y verás como consigo mucho más que su nombre.

-Sigue soñando Herondale.

-Vaya, cuanto apoyo moral me dais.

-Acéptalo rubito, la pelirroja no te da ni la hora.

-Me niego a pensar que se la da al chico con cara de rata.

-Jace, dejalo en paz, no te ha hecho nada.

-Bueno, se ha llevado a aquella chica sin tener ni que esforzarse... y tu Alec ¿porque no me has dicho que habías ligado con más de uno?

-¡No he ligado con él!-intentó explicarle por décima vez en lo que llevaban de charla- Nos hemos encontrado en el baño y…

-Escuchad bien lo que os digo-interrumpió el rubio su pequeña discusión- Jace Herondale ha encontrado a su futura esposa, y no va a parar hasta que ella acepte la idea.

-Jace-bufó Isabelle cansada de la tontería de su amigo- la acabas de conocer y además no te soporta ¿Por qué no buscas a otra?

Jace la miró con un brillo de determinación en los ojos antes de responder.

-Porque a Jace Herondale le gustan las cosas con emoción, los retos, y esa chica es de todo menos fácil.


	6. Chapter 6

**¡Por fin he vuelto! Por favor no me matéis, sencillamente no había tenido tiempo de seguir con esta historia y hoy que he tenido un rato libre he decidido hacerlo, así que ¡adelante con el capítulo!**

Clary se levantó sin dejar de protestar ni un solo instante. El incesante sonido de una moto sierra la había sacado de su precioso y tranquilo sueño, lo más probable era que dicho aparato perteneciera a su vecino, un cincuentón soltero y con dos perros con muy mala leche, ya que solo a él se le podría haber ocurrido ponerse a cortar el césped un sábado a las ocho de la mañana, y aunque en un fin de semana cualquiera, normal y corriente no le hubiera importado, lo cierto era que encontraba muy irritante que justo el día siguiente al que se le había ocurrido ir de fiesta, el maravilloso 'Teniente coronel', como le gustaba que le llamaran, decidiera importunarla. Saltó de la cama decidida a hacer que por lo menos haberse levantado a esa hora tuviera algún punto positivo y se dirigió a la planta baja, donde, casualidades del destino, su madre estaba tomando su típico café y un pequeño croissant.

Parecía que la suerte no estaba de su parte, pues sabía que ahora iba a ser sometida a un largo y duro interrogatorio, en el cual su madre no pasaría nada por alto, ni siquiera tendría la delicadeza de perdonar el hecho de que llegara a casa dando gritos y pegando portazos porque ella no sabía con que se había encontrado, o mejor dicho con quien, se había encontrado su hija, y claro estaba, que ella no le iba a decir nada en absoluto.

-Buenos días mamá.

-Buenos días Clary-respondió su madre sin alzar la mirada del periódico que estaba leyendo- parece que hoy tienes ganas de aprovechar el día -y tras oír el sonido que la joven había escuchado desde su habitación se apresuró a añadir con una sonrisa- o quizás debemos el honor de que estés despierta a estas horas a nuestro querido vecino.

-Podríamos decir que él tiene parte de responsabilidad en eso- añadió también con una leve sonrisa.

Bien, paso uno conseguido, mantener una conversación trivial con su madre sin que esta se enfadara. Ahora llegaba la parte más difícil, evitar la, como a ella le gustaba llamarlo, "Charla para ayudarte en tus futuras decisiones tanto en tu vida diaria como con los hombres", aunque Clary prefería el término "Te estoy tirando una bronca por haber llegado tarde para así enterarme con quien estabas anoche, si te has acostado con alguien y si voy a ser abuela en un futuro cercano. Ah, y por cierto si no has tenido relaciones sexuales con nadie acuérdate de usar condón cada vez que tengas que hacerlo". Oh, sí, sus conversaciones eran siempre muy profundas, desde los temas de actualidad, como la corrupción, especialmente en la irónica y jovial España, pasando por sus estudios, siempre dejando de lado cualquier dato en relación a algún amable y simpático profesor, hasta el tema preferido de su madre, el porqué narices se empeñaba en salir por las noches cuando al día siguiente se iba a levantar de tan mal humor.

-Bueno, ¿y qué tal anoche?- ahí estaba, no lo había podido soportar más, su instinto de madre le hablaba, más bien le gritaba, que le preguntara de una vez el motivo de su enfado, bueno, también su parte cotilla le hacía interrogarla.

-¿Anoche? Pues bien, fuimos a Pandemónium-respondió ella tratando de aparentar total tranquilidad mientras untaba su mantequilla por la rebanada de pan.

-Ah, bien, bien-paró en seco, pero Clary conocía demasiado bien a su madre, y en especial las técnicas que usaba para, de forma sutil someterla a un tercer grado- ¿Y que tal el ambiente? ¿Había mucha gente?

-Si, bueno, suele estar muy lleno, pero por suerte pudimos entrar gracias a Magnus.

-¿Y por pudimos te refieres a...?-dijo tratando de sonar desinteresada y fallando estrepitosamente.

-A Simon y a mí. Creímos que nos iría bien una noche para olvidar todo el estrés de la semana.

-Me parece bien. ¿Y se puede saber porque llegaste dando portazos?

-Prefiero no hablar del tema-dijo poniendo cara de desagrado al recordar el motivo de su cabreo, ese maldito impresentable pero condenadamente guapo chico rubio.

-¿Y...?

-No mamá, no me acosté con nadie, no vas a ser abuela y ya lo sé, he de usar condón, ¡no es preciso que me lo recuerdes cada vez que salgo a la calle!-y salió hecha una furia de la cocina en dirección a su habitación.

Al entrar en esta oyó su móvil sonar y se apresuró a cogerlo. El número era desconocido así que no le quedaría más remedio que contestar para averiguar quién era.

-¿Diga?

-Vaya pelirroja, sabía que estabas loca por mí, pero si lo que querías era mi número de teléfono solo tenías que habérmelo pedido, no era preciso que me robaras el móvil.

Clary se quedó parada al oír esa voz pues en un inicio no pudo reconocerla, pero cuando lo hizo el dolor de cabeza volvió a aparecer instantáneamente.

-¡Tú!

-¡Si, yo!

-¿Que quieres ahora?

-Vaya chica, eres más corta de entendederas de lo que creí en un principio-rió al otro lado del aparato-Probemos otra vez. Hola pelirroja, soy ese hombre tan sexy con el que hablaste ayer en la discoteca, permite que te diga que puede que por equivocación, aunque lo dudo, cogiste mi teléfono y yo tengo el tuyo, sé que no pudiste resistirte a mí y que por eso me secuestraste el móvil, porque quieres que vaya a rescatarlo y de paso pagar el precio convenido-se quedó callado un momento- ¿Así mejor?

-Vete a la mierda.

-Oh, yo esperaba algo así como, 'has descubierto mi plan, ahora que ves lo mala que soy ven aquí y castígame grrr'

-Una pena, porque todo lo que te vas a llevar es un 'que te jodan' y un 'como te vuelva a ver por la calle te tiraré mis zapatillas a la cara'

-Que agresividad...me gusta-le oyó reírse una vez más- Quizás te interese saber que ya he cotilleado tu móvil y he encontrado unas fotos no muy, como decirlo delicadamente...agradables a la vista, en una fiesta, vestida de sirena...

-¡Cállate!-gritó recordando las fotos de las que se trataba-Muy bien, ¡te devolveré tu móvil! ¿Donde quieres que los cambiemos?-preguntó totalmente furiosa y tratando de controlarse.

-Nos vemos en dos horas en una cafetería cercana a la discoteca, Taki's creo que se llama. Ah, y se puntual, no me gusta tener que esperar a ninguna mujer.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Jace!-gritó pero el chico ya había colgado. Genial, la mañana solo había empeorado, primero la moto sierra, después su madre y ahora tenía que verse con ese imbécil. Suspiró y se dejó caer en la cama. Iba a ser un largo día.

* * *

La mañana de Alec había empezado como cualquier otro día normal, nada que estuviera fuera de su rutina. Se había despertado sobre las ocho y media, se había dirigido hacia la ducha para terminar de despertarse del todo y había ido a la cocina donde había encontrado, para desgracia suya, a su hermana preparando el desayuno.

-Em... Isabelle, ¿qué es eso exactamente?-preguntó señalando hacia la clase de masa que había en la sartén.

-Claramente son tortitas.

-Llámame loco, pero la última vez que comprobé la receta, no llevaban mostaza en ellas, y además, la masa era un poco más... ¿blanda? ¡Eso parece hormigón!

-Alexander, o te callas ahora mismo y sientas tu trasero en esa silla, o te lanzó lo que tu llamas 'hormigón' a la cara-le amenazó con la sartén en una mano y una paleta en la otra.

El chico obedeció, no por miedo al sartenazo que se podía llevar, o al lanzamiento de tortitas con el que le había amenazado, sino por miedo a que su hermana cambiara de idea y decidiera darle de comer esa especie de mejunje que estaba 'cocinando'.

-¿Quieres?-le ofreció amablemente.

-Oh, no muchas gracias, no tengo hambre-respondió haciendo una retirada a tiempo, se levantó y se acercó a la cafetera- De hecho, creo que solo me tomaré un café y iré a dar una vuelta.

-¿A dar una vuelta?-enarcó la ceja la chica.

-Si, a dar una vuelta.

-¿Tu solo?

-¿Con quién iba a ir yo?

-No lo sé, eso ya es cosa tuya, con quien vayas de paseo, o a la cama a mi me da igual...bueno, en realidad no me da igual, quiero saberlo, es más, ¡exijo que me cuentes con quien te acuestas!

-No me acuesto con nadie.

-¿Y quién era el chico de la discoteca?

-Ya te lo dije, nos encontramos en el baño por casualidad-dijo cansinamente.

-Ya claro, y yo soy una monja.

-Desde luego una monja no eres, ninguna orden te dejaría ingresar después de tu historial.

-Sabes, yo también voy al baño, y no es precisamente para mear-continuó ella ignorando el comentario.

-Mujer, no sé tú, pero la gente normal va al baño a realizar sus necesidades básicas, claro que en este concepto no están incluidos los depravados sexuales así que tu quedas claramente excluida.

-Me acabaré enterando y lo sabes.

-Bueno-dijo bebiéndose el último sorbo de café-suerte en eso, ahora si me disculpas iré a caminar-y se levantó para salir por la puerta, no sin antes oír la típica frase de despedida de Isabelle.

-¡No te olvides de coger una caja de condones!

Salió a la calle sintiéndose bien, con energía y decidió que quizás lo mejor que podía hacer era ir a su tienda de libros preferida, comprarse un buen libro y irse a disfrutar de su lectura al parque, donde estaría sentado al sol y lo único que oiría serían los pájaros y la suave brisa otoñal revolviendo la copa de los arboles.  
Así que eso fue lo que hizo, se movió hasta su pequeña librería de confianza, situada dos manzanas más lejos, y al entrar entabló una educada conversación con el dependiente, el señor Graymark, o Lucian, nombre con el que prefería que se le dirigieran, quien, como siempre, le aconsejó lo mejor que pudo, y como sabía sus gustos perfectamente le llevó hasta un libro titulado 'Todo tiene su precio' de Lotte y Soren Hammer, un libro acerca de un asesino en serie que decide volver a matar. Alec le dio las gracias y se despidió de él para dirigirse hacia la tranquilidad que le esperaba bajo la copa de un árbol.

Al llegar vio que su sitio preferido estaba ocupado por una pareja que, siendo elegantes se diría que, tenían ganas del otro. Ver ese espacio ocupado le disgustó, ese era un sitio especial para él. Recordaba perfectamente que, hacía ya ocho años de aquello, solía ponerse ahí a leer, porque podía ver perfectamente los columpios, en los cuales solía jugar su hermano pequeño Max, y ahora cada vez que iba ahí no podía mirar a los niños jugar sin que su mente le jugara una mala pasada, aunque por supuesto, recordar a su hermano no siempre era tan triste. El pequeño había muerto en un accidente de coche, Max estaba jugando con el balón cuando este se le escapó y al ir a cogerlo, un coche que no había visto al niño se lo llevó por delante. Nada se pudo hacer para salvarle. Por supuesto, le lloraron, porque era inevitable, pero su recuerdo seguía muy adentro de Alec.

Viendo que no podría conseguir el lugar deseado cambió de rumbo y buscó con la vista otro lugar en el que sentarse sin problemas. Cuál fue su sorpresa al ver que caminando hacia él se encontraba ni más ni menos el hombre de la discoteca, el dueño del local, que se había presentado como Magnus Bane. Llevaba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y sus ojos rápidamente se clavaron en los del chico. Este tragó saliva al ver que esos profundos ojos lo miraban de arriba a abajo mostrando su aprobación.

-Vaya, pero si eres tú.

-Eh, si, hola-bien Alec seguro que con tu maravillosa frase le has conquistado, deberías escribir un libro sobre 'como cagar un encuentro con un hombre sexy en un simple paso'.

-Creo que no te presentaste ¿cierto?

-Esto…no, soy Alec-dijo extendiendo la mano de forma automática. Magnus tomó su mano en la suya y le dio un suave apretón antes de llevársela a los labios y tocar suave y dulcemente su mano con estos.

-Alec, si me pareció oír a alguien llamarte así-mentía, no le pareció escucharlo, lo había hecho perfectamente, había estado atento a cualquier palabra que saliera de la boca de los acompañantes de ese joven cautivador de ojos azules-¿Es algún diminutivo?

-Si, en realidad es el diminutivo de Alexander.

-Alexander, me gusta como suena, es atractivo.

Las mejillas del Lightwood enrojecieron levemente. No solo estaba frente a un hombre atractivo que le atraía enormemente, sino que este hombre le estaba regalando un cumplido tras otro y mostrándose amable.

-Y bien, mi joven Alexander, ¿qué haces en una mañana tan perfecta paseando por aquí?

-Pues, venía a leer, me gusta relajarme en el parque.

-Un hobby poco popular, opino que la lectura debería estar mejor considerada, no pasa nada por leer un poco, y mucho menos si el libro es útil y puede aplicarse a la vida.

-¿Te gusta leer?-preguntó visiblemente sorprendido por la pasión con la que había hablado de la lectura.

-Por supuesto Alexander, no solo por ser el dueño de una discoteca debería despreciar esa fantástica actividad.

-Yo no quería decir que...-murmuró un tanto cohibido.

-Por supuesto, sé que no intentabas insinuar nada por el estilo-le sonrió de forma tranquilizante- Aunque no puedo negar que haya actividades que me plazcan más que la lectura, especialmente si ti estás relacionado con ellas.

-Oh...-no fue capaz de terminar la frase.

-Ahora, si me disculpas debo ir a hacer unos recados.

-Por supuesto.

-Pero antes de que me vaya toma esto-y le cedió un papel doblado-Adiós Alexander, espero que nos veamos pronto.

El de ojos azules se quedó observando cómo su figura desaparecía entre las calles y cuando ya estaba fuera de su vista abrió el papel. Dentro tenía apuntado un número de teléfono y ponía "Espero que me llames, y si no lo haces no te preocupes, removeré cielo y tierra para llamarte yo".

Maldito fuera Magnus Bane y su perfecto cuerpo, ahora no iba a poder concentrarse en su lectura ni un solo instante.

Con paso rápido y sin perder la sonrisa entró en su piso, para encontrárselo justo como lo había dejado hacía casi unas dos horas, con la única diferencia de que en esta ocasión Jace estaba sentado en el sofá y hablando con Isabelle.

-No me lo creo.

-Isabelle, que poco confías en mí y en mis encantos.

-Ah, ¿pero que tú tienes encanto?

-Ya sabes que si, de hecho en ocasiones te he visto lanzar miradas furtivas a este cuerpo de dios griego.

-Quizás fuera así, pero, ¿sabes por qué?

-Sorpréndeme

-Lo hacía para ver que parte del cuerpo podía arrancarte-respondió con malicia.

Alec suspiró, lo mejor que podía pasar con esos dos en una habitación era que solo se rompieran la cabeza uno a otro, menos mal que él siempre estaba ahí para evitarlo.

-¿He de preguntar o mejor no?

-Jace ha conseguido que la chica de la discoteca quede con él.

Alec lo miró entre asustado, sorprendido e incrédulo.

-A ver, ¿con que la has amenazado?

-Con nada.

-No me lo creo.

-De verdad, no entiendo porque os lo cuento, nunca me tomáis en serio.

-Por que será...-murmuró Isabelle.

-Bueno, solo quería deciros eso, ahora si me disculpáis, me voy a ver a la pelirroja-y se dirigió a la puerta- ¿No me deseáis suerte?

-No.

-A quien desearía suerte es a ella, pobre chica, a mí que me había caído bien.

-Idos a la mierda, ah y Alec, tranquilízate que te noto nervioso, ese tío no vendrá- dijo.

-¿Qué?-preguntó sorprendido. No podía haberse dado cuenta de la situación, era imposible que Jace hubiera detectado que estaba pensando en Magnus, y mucho menos que se uniera enterado de que se habían encontrado.

-Que tu novio, el amigo de la pelirroja, no vendrá a la cita - y salió con un aspaviento dejando a los dos hermanos solos.

-¡Que no es mi novio!

* * *

Clary había llegado al bar, o a lo que fuera ese lugar, hacía diez minutos, y el idiota no aparecía aún. Movió su pierna impaciente, maldiciendo no haber tenido más cuidado con su teléfono, si lo hubiera hecho así, ahora no tendría que estar de plantón en la barra a la espera de un rubio narcisista.

La puerta se abrió y Clary pudo ver como por fin el individuo en cuestión entraba en el local.

-Vaya pelirroja, si que te tomas enserio lo que te dicen.

-Al contrario que tu por lo que se ve.

-Touché, supongo que no queda muy bien que te diga que no te retrases y que yo si lo haga.

-Pues no muy bien la verdad.

-Pero ya estoy aquí, ahora puedes disfrutar de mi presencia todo lo que quieras y más.

-Solo quiero mi móvil-dijo sacando el del chico.

-Vaya, me acaban de decir que no a una cita, no sé como podré superarlo.

-No te preocupes, seguro que con tu ego gigantesco lo superarás fácilmente.

-Sí, tienes razón, no me costará mucho de olvidar.

-Ahora, toma tu móvil y dame el mío.

El rubio accedió de mala gana y le pasó el teléfono.

-Una pregunta-dijo Jace- A ver pelirroja, ¿qué pasaría si te besara ahora?

-Punto número uno, tengo un nombre, y punto número dos, que saldrías de aquí con la cara roja.

-Oh, punto número uno, empiezo a dudar que tengas nombre porque aun no me lo has dicho, y punto dos, ¿tan bien besas que me dejarías sin aire?

-Eso es algo que un idiota como tú no averiguará nunca, así que anda y ve a buscarte a otra que esté dispuesta a perder la dignidad.

-La dignidad no sé si la perderías, pero las bragas seguro que sí.

Clary lo miró con evidente disgusto y salió del sitio.

-Hey, espera-salió corriendo detrás de ella-Vale, reconozco que me he pasado un poco, pero créeme también puedo ser un caballero.

-Lo dudo.

-Déjame demostrártelo, te llevo yo a casa.

-No creo que sea buena idea.

-Oh, vamos, déjame intentarlo-suplicó con cara de cachorrito.

-Está bien-accedió a regañadientes- pero solo porque no tengo coche con el que volver.

Ambos subieron al vehículo del chico y emprendieron el camino a casa de la joven. El trayecto fue silencioso y este silencio solo se rompió una vez.

-Clary, me llamo Clary.

Finalmente llegaron al lugar en cuestión y cuando Clary estaba dirigiéndose a la puerta se paró.

-Quizás no seas tan idiota como pareces.

-Te lo he dicho Clary, puedo ser todo un caballero, además-añadió con una sonrisa pícara-ahora sé dónde vives y como esta mañana te he llamado, bueno, me he llamado tengo tu número de teléfono-y antes de que ella pudiera decirle nada arrancó el coche y ya estaba dirigiéndose hacia su casa.

-¡Serás idiota!-trató de hacerse oír la chica.

Pero la sonrisa no dejó su rostro ni un solo instante.


End file.
